


Genji x Bullied!Reader

by ItoStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everything gets better, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, bullied reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItoStar/pseuds/ItoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first time writing up a fic! This was a request on tumblr c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genji x Bullied!Reader

“O-ow!”

“Hahaha! What a loser!”

I’m not a loser..

“So pathetic! I don’t know why even Genji even hangs with that girl.”

Stop..

“Aw! Haha, look! She’s crying!”

Please just stop..

Their howls of laughter brought more tears to your eyes. This was the fifth time this week that this group of girls were bullying you. You couldn’t really stand up to them, even if you wanted to. They were just downright intimidating to you. Luckily enough, the group of girls left you alone. Usually they would take their time toying with you but it seems Lady Luck was on your side. You stood up from the ground, dusted yourself off, and headed straight home, covered in bruises and cuts. You thanked yourself silently that you had a jacket so you could cover your injuries. You didn’t want Genji to see it. At all. You didn’t want Genji to go through the trouble of finding those people that hurt you. 

As soon as you arrived at your house, you saw Genji at the front gate. Oh no, I hope he didn’t wait too long, you thought. You were mentally praying that he doesn’t notice any injuries on you. “Ah, the belle of the ball! Took you long enough (y/n). I was beginning to miss you!” he chuckled. You mumbled out a small apology and lead Genji into your home. “Hello? Anyone home?” you called out. No response. Your parents were usually out working late night and it was a good thing they weren’t home. They would’ve found all those injuries on you and you didn’t like the idea of having them going super belligerent about someone hurting their kid. You just didn’t like to trouble anybody at all. “Genji do you mind getting all the snacks and stuff? You should know where the usual stuff is, I gotta change real quick.” Genji wiggled his brow and you chuckled, heading up to your room. 

You exhausted a sigh and took off your jacket. You walked up to the mirror to take a closer look at the cuts and bruises. Cuts covered up your forearm and bruises started to form at the side of your body. Suddenly, you heard your door being opened. “Hey (y/n), I don’t see your favorite cookies in the cupboard. I guess you’re out of them- woah, hey what happened there?” You quickly put down your shirt and hid your arm behind your back. “N-nothing! It’s nothing! And yeah haha, sorry we ran out!” Of course Genji didn’t buy that. He took a step towards you and grabbed your hand.  
“(Y/n), I know when you’re lying to me. This isn’t nothing (y/n). What happened?” Tears brimmed your eyes and you couldn’t help but sob right in front of him. The sight of you crying pinged a feeling of hurt in Genji. He hated seeing you cry like this. He always wanted you to be happy and smiling. He pulled you in for a hug and the both of you just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. After you finally stopped crying, the both of you sat on your bed and you finally confessed of what happened. “The fifth time this week?! Geez (y/n), why didn’t you tell me this? I would’ve beat them up for you!” You chuckled, “ You can’t beat them up, they’re girls.” His gaze on you softened and gave you a light smile. “ Yeah I know, I just wanted to make you laugh a bit. But in all seriousness, why didn’t you tell me?” You looked down and fiddled with your hands, trying to avoid looking at Genji as you answered. “ I just… didn’t want to bother you about this.” To be honest, Genji found you looking really adorable and cute like this. “ Bother me? Look listen (y/n), you would never, ever bother me, okay? You mean a lot to me. I care a lot about you” Again, you could feel the tears building up from your eyes. You hugged Genji and looked up at him. “ Thanks.. I really appreciate that.” Genji blushed and turned his head. “Y-yeah! Just next time tell me instead of keeping to yourself, I want to protect you okay?” You nodded and beamed a smile to him. “Great, now I promised you that I would kick your butt today and I plan to fulfill my promise”

For the rest of the night you and Genji had an awesome time together. Truly you were thankful that you had someone like him in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so nervous writing up stuff lol I'm hoping that all my work is at least decent


End file.
